Littleemoboy
LittleEmoBoy is a young officer of the crew Celestia found under the flag of the Naughty Nerds. He is known for running around from island to island, looking for some skellies and zombies to defeat. His homeland is currently , but he'll soon hop around to another island for a new home. Although now a Bilge Rat, his previous title was Drunk because he loves to play drinking so much. Accomplishments * Sadly, Littleemoboy has no notable accomplishments as of yet Biography Littleemoboy is a young pirate that went looking for some adventure. He had played Puzzle Pirates before on the Sage and Hunter Oceans, however he sadly lost the account. In deciding to come back he chose to play on the Malachite Ocean, the newest ocean at the time. There he met some new pirates, but he needed a crew at some point. He decided to join the crew The Barrel of Monkeys under the captain Luffsalot. As he rose through the ranks he found his pirate skills improving and bettering those of his previous account, although he found his gunning suffered. While rising to the rank of officer in the crew, Littleemoboy's real-life schooling began to interfere with his time and meant he had to leave the game for a while. When he returned he found the crew slowly disintegrating. He told his captain, "I must go, so I can grow up and learn more of this ocean." As he explored he found new crews, such as Shoop da Whoop, and he met many more pirates here. Soon, he found out that the captain of this crew was leaving for a year, and so the crew was merged with another (however, Littleemoboy can't remember what this crew was). Unfortunately, the crew again began to break up, and so he left. Littleemoboy then found the crew Celestia, and found it fun to be with a crew that he could talk with when he came online. As he rose through the ranks he also earned the title of Drunk. However, he also found himself addicted to poker, losing 100,000 PoE in one day. Although this may seem a small amount for a more experienced pirate, it was a lot for Littleemoboy, and he grew so mad he decided to leave Puzzle Pirates. After a year had passed Littleemoboy returned, and it seemed like nothing had changed. Although many of his old friends had quit playing, he found that many others were still there. He purchased a row house on Barracuda Island and lives there with his roommates, his brother Pokersmaster and friend Reserve. Together they decided to stop playing poker for a while in order to gain money to buy furniture for their row house, and as a result their house is well furnished. Unlike the other crews that started to fade away, Littleemoboy remains a member of Celestia. He enjoys the crew, and being friends with the new crewmates he meets. He feels that his soul is now bonded to this crew.